


An Inefficient Arrangement

by NeitherNora



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Post-Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 23:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11218926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeitherNora/pseuds/NeitherNora





	An Inefficient Arrangement

I'd been working with Mako Trig for about a month when I fell in love.

Can you really blame me? I know he's older than me, but...there's something about that set jaw. Shoulders squared against adversity. He's strong.

We were partners. We went on several missions together, and more than once he saved my life. More than once he helped me to my feet and, in the back of his eye, I saw a glimmer of...something. a glint of a reflection. A joke stifled for productivity.

I fucked up. It's my fault. I know I can't handle my liquor. It was all a rush. It was dark and he was there and I was there and he let me pull him close. I wanted him. Needed him. But my lips never found his. I felt his arms around my neck and his breath on me and...He hesitated, lingered just beyond me. His mouth closed.

The next day I was assigned a new partner.

I haven't seen Mako since.


End file.
